


Saturday Mornings

by marvelqueen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelqueen/pseuds/marvelqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it would be like with Pietro on Saturday mornings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Mornings

Saturday mornings with Pietro were your favorite.

The night before you’d both used all your energy for sex and he tried to sleep in but always, he would wake you up for more. You would wake up with warm skin pressed against yours. His arms were generous in muscle, you were sometimes afraid he would crush you but he was so gentle each time. He kisses along your jawline to remind you where you were just at the cusp of waking, and he’d use the tips of his fingers to wake up the nerves and senses along your stomach to your more sensitive areas.

Saturday mornings felt more intimate than any other times. He wasn't rushed, he knew you could get tired and have the rest of the day to recover. He felt like the day was made for both of you. He couldn't train Saturday's and he needed to burn energy or he would get restless and moody. He loved fucking you sideways most. He would make eye contact with you, caress your jaw and your lips, kiss you more passionately, he would let you know you are his and only his.

“You're so beautiful” Pietro would flirt but he would never compliment like this and you knew it was true what he said.

Your flushed cheeks, your glistening face, the small moans that lead up to the screams of his name, the biting of your lower lip with that whimper you gave him, would make him whither even more. He was technically doing the fucking while holding you, but you were the one in control driving him crazier with each pump.

“ _Pietro, please!_ ” you would beg him but you didn't know what you were begging him for. He knew you were close and his only goal was to bring you orgasmic pleasure. His ego would get almost as big as his cock, and he never wanted it to stop. But he would fall apart and come undone whenever your juices would cover him and he couldn't help but finish. He couldn't control himself around your naked body. He's seen plenty and had plenty but there was something about your figure, your skin, your scent, that made him lose control. It was sex like no other and each time, no matter the months, days and even years that pass, his tension for you was just as the first time. His cock would pulsate with the blood circulation racing to it when he sees you in a dress, watch you change, shower, even caressed your thigh.

You drove him wild and Saturday mornings were his to show you.


End file.
